


A Deal Is a Deal

by kukinom



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Thor is so enamored with Loki it's kinda gross, absolute filth, but not really, but that's my kink so-, good old regular Thor, it's standard by now, more like-, pseudo siblingcest, you all know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukinom/pseuds/kukinom
Summary: ''Can i fuck you in the ass?''Loki turns his head, glaring at Thor over one of his bony shoulders. Viridian eyes throwing daggers, sharp and accusing. lips curled and nose scrunched up in aversion- before Loki's face gave way to a calculated blanc stare. He huffs and like most of the sounds Loki makes in Thor's direction - it sounds like 'fucking boor'.''sure,'' Loki says ''If you let me do you first, that is.''
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. making a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Another one? Wow, look at me go! Ok so- i love me some Thorki smut but the siblingcest just isn't my thing - still, i wanted to try and write some for some damn reason ఠ ͟ಠ

Unlike most young men their age- Loki does not care for hunt or battle nor anything that eventually ends in one soiling themselves and their robes. He dislikes the sun and is therefore pale and fine skinned. He detests physical strain hence his body is lean and soft. Most stupefying to Thor is- he doesn't sweat, ever. And is thoughtful of what he eats and drinks so he seldom reeks.

Sometimes Thor is astonished with their disparity. Loki, despite being his brother, is so vastly different from himself in aspect and interests that he sometimes questions if they are even related- or of the same species at all... 

Especially right now, layed out like a feast for Thor to rave over, hallowing, kneeled before the altar which is the marble temple - body of his brother. Most devoted callous hands, massaging the milky globes of Loki's buttocks in great reverence. Loki enjoys being spoiled and pampered and Thor is nothing if not an eager servant (fool) to all of Loki's whims. 

The sheen of fragrant oils on pale flesh conjure wild thoughts of anointed saints and glazed roast meat, leaving Thor salivating with the desire to bite into the supple flesh of Loki's behind, sink his teeth into it and have a taste. 

Parting the flesh in his hands to look upon the treasure between Loki's legs, two thumbs stroking between the soft lips of Loki's quim, eliciting from him content 'mmhs' and moans. Fingers brushing over the tight pucker above, it winks at him enticingly, oil slick and and hot. Thor circles it with the tip of a finger making Loki gasp. 

The sound has Thor's blood rush so fast into his trousers it left him in a daze, head full of cotton he has run his mouth before he realized.

''Can i fuck you in the ass?''

Loki turns his head, glaring at Thor over one of his bony shoulders. Viridian eyes throwing daggers, sharp and accusing. lips curled and nose scrunched up in aversion- before Loki's face gave way to a calculated blanc stare. He huffs and like most of the sounds Loki makes in Thor's direction - it sounds like 'fucking boor'. 

''sure,'' Loki says ''If you let me do you first, that is.'' 

Thor goes rigid, hands stilling their ministrations. Loki raises a brow expectantly. 

''And your answer?''

For a long while there was silence. and then - there was noise.

''Why, norns tell, would you want to fuck me in the ass?'' Thor bellowed, voice like thunder in the room, too crass, too loud for this time of night and Loki cringed, hoping no one was around to hear his brother utter such perversities for all of Asgard to hear .

''I could ask you the same.'' Loki hisses at him through clenched teeth.

''It is not the same.'' Thor insists, trying to make Loki understand by wildly gesticulating perverse hand movements. Loki feels drained just watching him and wants to leave. Thor was too big. He was already too much to handle in his cunt but taking him in his ass meant that loki most probably would not be able to sit right for days. The dread that was Thor's impending horse cock - ready to steal him of his anal virginity was not something he would let happen without adequate compensation. 

''Your behind is- my behind is... it is not the same.'' Thor says with finality but Loki is unimpressed. 

''And why not? It serves the same purpose.'' Loki is blunt because subtleties are lost on his brother. Thor looked like a damn fish with his mouth open, he tries to retort but all he manages to sputter out is unintelligible.

''I find you acceptable enough to let you put your cock in my cunt on occasion, i also find you acceptable enough to receive my cock in your ass.''

Baffled, benumbed. Loki's reasoning incomprehensible to the thunderer. Loki's physique is beautiful, lithe and lean but plump in all the right places. Covered in silk like skin that flushed rosy and bruises like ripe fruit. Anyone would rather fuck a beauty than a boar? Because in comparison to Loki, Thor was an animal. 

Of course he was attractive, he has been told so many times over, not necessarily by Loki himself but by others. Women mostly- but still. Yet his gnarly arse-hole can't possibly be compared with the delicate furl that was his brother's.

Loki watched with morbid fascination the internal battle Thor was fighting trying to make up his mind. As if it was a decision of life and death and would change the course of the universe. Quickly bored of it though - Loki lays back down, resuming his reading.

To be honest- Loki did not care much for it either way actually. Naturally he has every now and then played with the idea of buggering his brother in the arse - but no more so than the silly fantasies he entertaines of having Thor fuck him while shapeshifted into something bizarre - like a goat. After all he's the kind of man who is pretty much open to anything as long as it would please Loki. Even if he'd turn himself into a sow, Thor would probably still willingly lay with him. 

Afterall it does not get much more perverse than laying with your own kin.

''fine...'' Thor eventually agreed, which was surprising.

''very well then.''

\----

Thor regretted his decision already. Being completely naked and at Loki's mercy was nothing new to him, but never before had it held such dread. Never before has he felt so vulnurable. The sudden trickle of oil between his buttocks making him jump as if jabbed by a red hot poker, the sensation of Loki's cold slim finger rubbing circles around his pucker, strange. He felt exposed and slightly shy about it - and then mortified once Loki began running his tongue over it. 

''Trust me you don't want to put your mouth there.'' Thor manages to snort out between nervous laughter. 

''You enjoy doing it to me.'' Loki replies, head resting on one of Thor's asscheeks. 

''Because your arse looks good enough to eat. mine is just- hairy.'' Loki laughs and wiggles his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Thor doesn't like the way it feels and unconciously wriggles away from it. Loki smacks him with the flat of his hand, the slap resounding in the room along with Thor's indignant cry. 

Thor shifts and turns on his stomach, trying to get himself into a comfortable position, making a mess of the sheets. Loki did not like rumpled sheets and told him so with a silent delicately lifted eyebrow, so Thor stopped and just flopped down however - resigning himself to his fate.

Loki's weight settles on top of him and Thor nearly chokes on the breath in his throat when feels Loki grinding into him, pushing in painfully slow but relentless.

It isn't horrible per se. There's the stretch, a slight burn and the pressure - and he might be sweating like some animal- but the friction feels nice enough to make the whole ordeal somewhat bearable. Luckily Loki does not have alot of cock, not that Thor would ever tell his brother so, afterall he likes not getting stabbed and would very much like to keep his bollocks intact.

With one push of Loki's hips he jabs into something inside that makes Thor's hips buck and legs jump, he squawks out a laugh, horrified. His fingers fist into the sheets as Loki just keeps doing it over and over again. Thor's breath becomes heavy, he is panting now, growing light headed - and before he realizes it he is moaning. The pressure beneath his navel growing rapidly with every thrust. His own cock has grown hard enough to hammer nails and raw from rubbing along the bedding. 

His climax comes out of nowhere, so intense his vision blurrs. The bed is a damn mess and so is his ass somewhere along the way of Thor's orgasm Loki has spent as well. 

Rolling off him, Loki sags into the mattress, face flushed and chest heaving. He swallows hard and then maked a face when he feels the cooling cum on the covers.

''My turn now.'' Thor hollers joyfully, just as out of breath but with still too much verve for Lokis liking - who right about now felt like he was ready to keel over. He has hoped Thor had forgotten all about that in his post orgasm haze - but a deal is a deal. Loki rudely groans, rolling his eyes - hard. With a huff he positions himself on the bed just like Thor had been. 

''If you damage me i will knee you so hard you will never sire a child.''


	2. keeping your word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Lokis turn now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am so.. here's some smut.
> 
> Someone asked for it and i thought: why the heck not 🤷  
> Hahaha- rest in pieces Loki's ass (￣∀￣ )...

''If you damage me i will knee you so hard you will never sire a child.''

Thor is - as he usually is, undeterred by Lokis threats and climbs over him with unrestrained intent and the same dash and ease he uses when mounting a horse. 

Battle callous hands find their way onto cool pale flesh. Thors touches are sedulous, even more so than before. Fingertips burning ardently like smoldering coals against Lokis sweat chilled skin. The awe of discovering something unknown - to seize and conquer, sparkling in those stormy eyes. Truly, a king to be.

The clouds outside are just as restless and brimming with the voltage of Thor's tumultuous desire, illuminating the night sky with lightning and the sound of thunder in the distance. 

Loki sighs disgruntled. This large buffoon is entirely too excited about this.

Annoyed and sulking, he still hums self-indulgent at the familiar weight of his brother settling behind him, the press of Thors hips into the plush of Lokis behind - a well-known and welcome pleasure. 

Loki gasps at the sensation of the large cock wedged between his buttocks nudging his pucker, and then - Loki shrieks. Feeling it trying to stuff itself into him unheralded in exemplary show of berserker manners. Like a damn battering ram intent to simply break through Lokis defences with brute strength and sheer power of will.

The heel of Lokis foot connects with Thors face in a loud crack, kicking him off the bed and leaving him sprawled on the ground in a mess of burly limbs and golden locks. Dumb cock pointing at the ceiling, blatant and vulgar like the obnoxious brute he is.

''What have you done that for?'' Thor asks affronted, rubbing his aching jaw that is already blooming with the imprint of Lokis bony little foot. 

''You can't just stick it in, you bumbling oaf! You have to prepare me first.'' Loki yells offended and out of breath, heart still hammering wildly against his breastbone from the fright. 

Thor startles in place. ''Ah! yes. of course.'' he shouts, as if he had just realized his insensateness. 

With an irritated huff Loki throws himself back into bed. Clawing at the bedsheets and screaming, muffled into one of the silken pillows. Letting out all of his frustration before calming himself again - assuming his well worn face of indifference. 

Loki turns his head out of the cushions, observing his brother and every of his movements intently beneath the dark fan of his lashes and the curtain of ebony curls obscuring his unreadable expression. Sharp jade gaze, like a viper, ready to strike at Thor and burry poison fangs into him at the first wrong move he dares to make.

''Will you stop looking at me like that. You are making me nervous.'' Thor stammers out while occupied warming the fragrant oil in his hands. 

''Well, excuse me but you are not the one about to perish from impalement.''

Cheeks reddened, abashed and shamed, Thor averts his gaze self-consciously. ''Stop talking about it like that.'' 

''What? Has your third leg out of nowhere developed sentiments?'' 

Thor did not bother answering and simply looked, with furrowed brow at his fingers- sheen with oil. 

Loki sighs and hides his face back in the pillows. ''Forgive me, Thor. I am simply anxious. Do not feel burdened by the considerable weight of your mighty hammer.'' 

This proclamation is enough to bring Thors zeal back. He laughs, loud and booming and scurries closer to Loki on his knees - until he is hovering over him. Kissing Loki behind his ear, breathing him in where his brother smelled most potently of clove and skin and raspberry leaf. 

He kisses Lokis brow, his cheek. His mouth is hidden in the bedding so Thor settles for Lokis neck instead and continues like so down Lokis spine, following the curve of his back until he reaches the round of Lokis bum. 

Licking a stripe along Lokis cleft, from his quim to his pucker, hotly tongueing over the furl of Lokis ass in the same way he eats anything, with ravenous hunger. Fingers rub circles into rosy flesh, relaxing the ring of muscle until it finally gives beneath Thors insistent attention, allowing his digits to dip inside.

Thors fingers are thick and gruff and Loki can feel them sitting inside him like a cudgel. Calloused and tough, reaming his insides raw and tender. It is awful and it is dreadful and yet- Loki is moaning and rocking himself back into Thors fingers, lighting him ablaze.

By the time Thor deems him sufficiently receptive, Loki is a flushed and quivering mess. Reaching back, Loki strokes timidly over where his brothers fingers just slipped out of. His behind is now soft and gaping, pulsing in unison with his pulse and fervent to the touch. Loki gasps when he can slither his own finger in with ease.

Stroking his own cock to the lovely view of Loki exploring himself with such unusual coyness. Thor is fit to burst in hand and reaches out to grab Loki tightly by the hips, pulling him back and onto his cock. 

Loki finds himself growing ever more fragile, he is too full- and convinced he will break if he so much as breathes. Thor takes his time, and is delicate in his handling of Loki, yet the feeling of being stretched out so wide he feared he would never return to his former self, was frightening

Yet soon he finds himself unable to think of anything much - Thor turns them over. Loki now straddling atop him, arched like a cat into all of the thunderers touches and caresses, as he is brought to completion by Thors fingers, mouth, cock with passionate abandon. 

Thor can not be quiet if he tried and comes with a roar, hips bucking his body jerks and buttocks flexes with his climax- until Thor was left limp and exhausted. 

Lokis thighs are heavy and aching, he no longer felt his own body from the hips down and would not be entirely suprised if he had been left crippled. He collapses spent and sated atop his brother, only slightly bothered by Thors sweat sticky body plastered to his own and with the soothing motion of callous fingers combing through his hair - he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( -。-) i use translators a lot because there are words i want to use that i don't know in english, but then those words often don't even exist in english and i have to look for something with similar meaning/tone.  
> I'm not even sure most of it actually makes sense in the end so you tell me. (゜▽゜;)
> 
> Also- i've been thinking about writing something with jotun Loki.. what do you think? would you like to see that? 
> 
> Kudos, comments and critique are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick one but i hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
